Problem: The perimeter of a square is $32$ meters. How long is each side?
Solution: $\text{? m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 32\text{ m} $ $ {8} + {8} + {8} + {8} = 32\text{ m} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $8$ meters long.